Geburtstag
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: “No solo al inicio del año se nos presenta la oportunidad de volver a empezar. También ocurre al despertar cada mañana.. Pensamientos de Touya. Regalo para Jos-kun Luna beta AlejandraBlack-Potter


****

Geburtstag

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, por que admitámoslo, es de nuestras queridísimas CLAMP si demos gracias a ellas, por hacer dicha obra. n.n. Esta pequeña historia se hace sin ánimo de lucro… si por que aparte no creo que me quieran pagar…

**Advertencias: **Tiene ligero Shonei-Ai, pero ligerísimo casi nada De la escala del 1 al 10, les diré que un 0.5 es de alto. n.n.

**Notas de Autora: **Este fic esta hecho solo por el simple y vana razón de que es el cumpleaños de mi amigo Jos-kun o como le digo Lithium, aunque claro eres Luna para mi, si por que el día de hoy cumple años y es mi presente para el. Espero que te guste, aunque bueno supongo que nunca vienes por estos lares, pero si lo haces, ya sabes que no me olvido de ti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_No solo al inicio del año se nos presenta la oportunidad de volver a empezar. También ocurre al despertar cada mañana: ya que nos ofrece la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo y de corregir los errores que cometamos."_

Despierto temprano como usualmente lo hago, con esa frase que leí en algún lado. Aunque en el fondo, se que tiene mucha razón.

No quisiera despertar, pero debo hacerlo, ya sea por obligación o no. Lo más seguro es que mi hermana ya se haya despertado, aunque lo dudo mucho: ya que se levanta tarde, pero por ser un "día especial" lo hará, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Tal vez por esa insignificante razón lo haya hecho.

Mi cumpleaños es raro, en el calendario lo marca cada cuatro años, pero mi madre siempre lo agregaba, con su letra y de tinta azul, entre medio del 28 de febrero y el 1 de marzo. Pero hoy es el año en que el calendario lo marca. Mi padre seguro está haciendo la comida y el almuerzo, tratara de no ir a trabajar solo para poder pasarla conmigo; y mi pequeño monstruo tratara de hacer el postre.

Habrá invitados no deseados como el mocoso Li y el otro mocoso Hiragizawa así también estará mi prima Tomoyo y mi inseparable amigo; Yukito, probablemente mi abuelo me envíe algún presente al igual que mi tía, alegando que no pudo venir, pero que espera que lo pase bien, hoy y siempre. Como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Es tan sorprendente el como pasa el tiempo, bueno pues, el como paso yo en el tiempo, ya tengo 18 años, algo que pensé nunca ver, hace un mes me preguntaba que tanto podría cambiar no solo física también mentalmente, lo bueno es que hay alguna que otra diferencia de hace años a comparación con el ahora, pero eso no se compara cuando tenia 6 años, he crecido, algo normal en todos, pero también mentalmente, ya que a la escasa edad de 10 años tuve que hacerme responsable de mi hermana, porque mi madre murió, pero bueno, fue algo que no se esperaba; el sobrellevar la carga que implicaba el cuidarla ya que era pura e inocente, aunque bueno creo que sigue siéndolo, tal vez no se diga sufrir, pero bueno, es algo parecido.

Se que mi padre me dio todo para que no me sintiera mal por la perdida de mi madre, pero aun así había un hueco en mi corazón, hasta que la conocí a ella, eso fue ya en el ultimo año de secundaria, siendo ella mi maestra, me sentí atraído, aunque se podría decir algo normal no? Se supone que a todos les puede pasar, que tu maestro o maestra te guste, pero esto no fue solo eso, ya que no fui solo yo, ella también tenía esa afinidad hacia mi.

La relación que tuvimos fue extraña, para variar. Relación maestro-alumno, no siempre se ve con buenos ojos, aunque hagas el enorme esfuerzo para que te puedan aceptar, pero lo que haces, es mantenerla oculta, lejos de extraños y a veces hasta de tu propia familia. Ya que así, para poder sentirte _feliz_ basta que solo tú y tu compañera se sientan bien, aunque fuese pequeña esa felicidad.

Una relación de casi un año, mi padre se entero, y no me dijo nada, el solo me apoyo en todo lo que el pudiera, ya que así también el tuvo esa clase de relación y se casó con mi madre, creo saber lo extraño en toda mi familia. Pero a pesar de todo, nuestra vida juntos fue maravillosa, se podría decir, pero ya acercándose el mes de diciembre, algo cambio, no se aun que paso con ella, pero estuvo un poco distante, casi no nos veíamos, pero cuando lo hacíamos, se ponía nerviosa, sacaba excusas hasta debajo de las piedras, otras tantas hasta estúpidas, se le paso, ya en enero todo volvió a la normalidad.

Aunque quien me podría definir lo normal, tal vez algo normal seria que algo no cambio y siempre ha estado igual, tal vez eso sería mi definición como normal, pero hay tantas otras… que pues no estoy muy a gusto al estar cavando en mis memorias, como para estar tratando de encontrar alguna otra definición.

Veo mi reflejo de mis ojos, un color café oscuro a los que trato de taladrar para poder ver que es lo que ocultan, ni yo dueño de ellos puedo saber a ciencia cierta que hay ahí, ahora los de mi entorno ¿sabrán que pueden decir?, lo dudo. Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya me bañe, ¿en qué momento? no tengo idea, pero lo se porque hay un pequeño rastro de agua en el suelo, me visto con mi pantalón color gris oscuro y una camisa negra con botones plateados, me veo bien para "celebrar mi cumpleaños".

En donde me quede… así, ya recuerdo, cuando todo volvió "a la normalidad", no le tome importancia al hecho, las aguas se habían calmado y eso para mi era bueno, pero no, no todo es como lo hago creer, miento, lo hago para poder proteger a mi pequeño monstruo, por ella es que he podido perfeccionar mis mentiras, así que por el momento no sabes si realmente estoy diciendo la verdad, pero no siempre lo hago, solo ha ella y uno que otro sujeto para que deje de molestar, se que después le tratare de decir las verdades, pero aun no es el momento para ello.

Cuando estaba por cumplir mis 15 años, en ese lapso de tiempo de una dimensión a otra, en el cual en el calendario no venia ese día, el 28 de febrero, todo, todo lo que yo creía o al menos en el cual existía ella, desapareció sin dejar huella, lo único que dejo, fue el sufrimiento de mi alma reflejado en un par de lagrimas. Y sus últimas palabras dichas _no soy la persona que esta al final del hilo de tu dedo _y sin más me abandono.

Toda gran parte de ese día y del día 1 de marzo, me sentía muy abatido, no me presente a la escuela, mi padre como siempre no dijo nada, solo se que el se quedo en casa para cuidarme, se sentía mal por el hecho de no poder hacer nada, solo esperar a que sanara algo que tal vez no tenia cura, y con el tiempo se soluciono.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un chico de piel bronceada, cabello color café oscuro y ojos del mismo color bajaba de las escaleras, hasta dirigirse a la cocina, donde encontró a su padre y a su hermana, haciendo el almuerzo. Se quedo de pie por un momento, viendo las expresiones de felicidad plasmadas en sus rostros, sabia que por ellos tenia que salir adelante, además de ellos existía otra persona importante y eso le agradaba aun más.

- Touya, ya despertaste – le dijo su pequeña hermana, con sus ojos color esmeralda llenos de felicidad

- Por supuesto, monstruo, no soy tu – le respondió el, con su ya caracterizada sonrisa de burla

Su hermana, ante el hecho de llamarla monstruo, le dirigió una mirada de furia y con ello una patada en la espinilla, la cual erró su objetivo, ya que su hermano sabiéndose de esas mañas de ella, se quito de ahí sin hacer comentario alguno. Pero solo pudo llegar a sentarse en la mesa, ya que su padre le dijo que no entrara a la cocina, ese día él no tenía derecho a estar ahí.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El día de hoy no fue del todo mal, mi monstruo quiso dar otros dos ataques mas, pero no lo logro, y todo hubiera estado de las mil maravillas si no fuera por el mocoso que esta detrás de mi hermana, pero no, ella me saca de quicio, no se si realmente sea muy inocente o se hace la inocente, pero bueno aparte de ese insignificante detalle estuvo bien, desde cualquier perspectiva que puedas darle.

En la casa, había demasiada gente de la que se acostumbra ver ahí, estaba la latosa de mi compañera Nakuru, creo que la invito mi hermana, pero si no fue así, seguro vino acompañando al otro mocoso, pero a él solo le tengo resentimiento por que pone en riesgo la vida de mi hermana, solo eso, también fue ella, la mujer que tiene 10 años mas que yo, la mujer que me hizo daño hace tres años, pero no puedo culparla.

La vida es así, tienes que sufrir para poder apreciar lo que tienes, sus buenos momentos, aunque sean insignificantes, pero están diciéndote que no importa lo que pase, saldrás adelante, el como, eso se vera mas adelante, cuando te hayas recuperado.

A ella no la puedo culpar, por ella es que conozco a la persona indicada, _la persona que esta al final de mi hilo_.

En realidad hoy fue un día perfecto. Y todo se lo debo a ellos, mis seres queridos y los no tan queridos, pero por ellos es quien soy y lo que soy. Aun recuerdo lo que sucedió hace unas pocas horas atrás, ya cuando la fiesta se dio por terminada. Yukito y yo dimos un paseo por el parque pingüino.

Nos sentamos en los columpios, viendo como el Sol se ocultaba, para dar paso al astro más fascinante, la Luna. La cual se encontraba en su mas esplendorosa fase, Luna Llena, se que también en sus otras fases, es igual de hermosa, pero esta no tiene igual. No había necesidad de palabras, se que el sabe lo que pienso y yo también, pero esta ocasión se le notaba nervioso, pero no importaba, estaba con él.

Una luz envolvió su pequeño cuerpo, dejando a su paso a su contraparte, de cabello largo color blanco azulado y ojos plateados, no me sorprende verlo, a veces tenemos una pequeña conversación de las cosas que le pasan a mi hermana, pero ahora no se que querrá.

- Espero que hayas tenido un buen día – me dice, yo solo asiento

-Sabes, Yukito no sabía que regalarte, por eso me mando a mi – se acomodo enfrente mío – pensara que como todo lo se, pueda servirle de algo, así que no te molestes – antes de que pusiera objeción, el de cabellos blanco-azulado me callo con sus labios, cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí me encontré con mi amigo, el de tiernas facciones, y ojos color miel, y ya no a ese ser de alas que también es mi amigo.

Me detengo unos cuantos segundos en su mirada, ya que no es miel, es plateada, aun no se ha ido por completo mi amigo Yue, se que intenta decirme algo, pero no lo se, aun no descifro esas miradas en el, pero trato de hacerlo, creo que el interpreta mi mirada, por ello es que habla.

-No desperdicies mi regalo, el te quiere mas de lo que imaginas, y su regalo, es estar a tu lado, mi regalo para ti, fue haberle dado el pequeño empuje que requería.

Esbozo una ligera sonrisa sincera, después de oír eso, veo que sus ojos se vuelven color miel, mi querido Yukito se sonroja por lo que sabe que paso, supongo que ahora Yue le esta pasando las imágenes, cada vez mas sonrojado se pone, no le doy tiempo a que reaccione, me acerco un poco mas y le beso con pasmosa lentitud.

Después de eso, nos fuimos de ahí, nos dirigíamos a su casa, pero en el transcurso, le di mi mano, tal vez algo muy vago de mi parte, pero dado a que no expreso gran cosa con palabras, eso es algo muy preciado para el, además de que no desperdiciare el regalo que me dio Yue.

En realidad fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Además de que ya encontré el significado de esa frase, que siempre me taladra el cerebro cuando despierto.

"_No solo al inicio del año se nos presenta la oportunidad de volver a empezar. También ocurre al despertar cada mañana: ya que nos ofrece la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo…_fue lo que su madre le susurro al oído.

**Finite**

* * *

**N/A:** hola, hola, pues esto salio en dos días. Imagínense. Es un regalo para mi amigo Luna, que solo espero que se lo este pasando de lo mejor aunque este lejos de el n.n.

Se que aquí donde vivo, los cumpleaños mas importantes son los XV y los XVIII, así que, es un modo de representarlos aquí. Pero según yo, todos los cumpleaños son importantes, según, pero bueno cada quien. Ya eres mayor de edad, quien te viera. n.n. Sabes, la Luna tiene que tener un Dios, y quien mas que la verdadera Diosa. Geburtstag para quien no lo sepa, es cumpleaños en aleman, me gusto como sonaba y helo aqui.

Este fic fue Beteado por Alejandra-Black-Potter sep.


End file.
